Total Confusion
by Shinigami Demon
Summary: None


Wednesday--- July 31, 2002

Total Confusion

Damn…. I don't get some things… By the time I came back last week from my Three Day Hell, things have been changing around so quickly and weirdly. I spoke with Kitty who is no longer here. With the time that I had with her and Heero, we managed to deal things out. Kitty was dying soon and Tori was after her. Heero didn't give much of a damn, just wanted to know whenever Kitty was dead. Kinda harsh and cruel, eh? That's Heero for ya ladies out there, heh heh. ^ ^;;; 

Well, the days passed by, and slowly, I was learning how close Mitch and Kitty's relationship was. The day Kitty died was rather interesting. Heero and I were bored to death, Mitch was trying to cope with Kitty about being sad and shit. Well, later on whenever Kitty was acting all happy and shit, she sat down in a corner and cried herself to her own death. Heero left, and Mitch and I went to the OZ base where Bat, Dragon and the others were at ASAP. My mission for Kitty and her family of creations; bring all creations back to human, no matter what. This mission was one that I assigned to myself personally along with getting closer to OZ, find out what they're doing and begin to destroy them deep inside from the core of their plans. Then again, my dear scientist, Mushroom Head, wanted me to get rid of OZ at all and any costs whenever I went along with the Operation Meteor later on in life. Simple enough, so I thought. Simple enough, so I thought.

__

~Day Kitty Died~

Mitch grabbed Kitty at the instant she was dead. He didn't care much about me at the time as I saw it and he ran off to the OZ Base. As for me, I tagged along and snuck into the base with my famous stealth ways, heh heh. The interior of the base didn't change any last time I was at a base (I thought that was rather unusual due to what the news has said about OZ being kinder and warm-loving to people), still the same steel walls, ceilings, and floors except for some rooms. I walked around the halls pretty sure I'd find someone and not Tori thy Bitch from Hell and back. Surely enough, I didn't find someone, but Bat, my dear ego twin OZ created off of me found me. We talked about how Mitch is and what he was doing to Kitty's body with the help of Dragon. He said that they were cremating it, which I have no clue what that is, and later on talked about Mitch and his past life before Mitch was a creation. 

Before we got into talking about Mitch's past life, we went to Bat's laboratory, and talked there. I learned so much about Mitch that I never knew about. He was 16at the time, in a gang called the Demon's Pack or Pack Demons, had an 8 year old sister that was already in high school because of her intellegience. An 8 year old girl in high school? That's so stupid, I couldn't believe it. I also found out that Mitch raped his bratty ungrateful sister many times and he told me he enjoyed every second of it. Kinda scary, but ah well. Most 'demons' are heartless and cruel. I'm not like that, but I tend to be pretty cruel and evil at times. Anywho, Mitch and Dragon walked in the lab the time we were done talking about Mitch's past. Why were they in the lab? One, it was the only secure place; Two, they were going to operate on Kitty; and Three, to stay away from Tori as best as they could. (Just to let ya know, we all hate Tori, so join the club, my dear friends, heh heh! ) 

Well, they began to operate on Kitty using the 1% of DNA left from Sindy. I got to see a picture of Sindy whenever she was 5 years old. Damn, it was amazing! She looked so cute! ^ ^ Damnit, I sound like a little kid getting home from a field trip of some sort. Ah well… So, they took out organs, blood, brain, everything, heh heh. Bat didn't know how to operate (like a surgeon), but he knew computer crap like me. Bat and I were told to stay quiet and not disturb Dragon and Mitch while they were working or else we had to leave the room. Why? Because, Bat and I were fooling around, laughing at each other and talking a lot. I would imagine it got annoying and it did.

The gross part about it is that whenever Bat and I saw something nasty or totally disgusting, our faces went pale, and we ran to the bathrooom! God, Bat was in the bathroom first, then I came barging in, puking before him, heh heh. He argued that he was there first, and before I knew it, he puked on my head, directly. No missing, no accident, no sorries.. Just threw up on my head directly without saying. That pissed me off, so I washed my hair clean once again. Bat was leaving the bathroom and he saw Tori out in the hallway, screamed, and ran back inside the bathroom. ::laughs:: Man, we were acting like sissies that night, running to the bathroom non-stop, screaming our heads off, and puking up almost everything in our bodies, practically. I must admit though,it was funny.

Bat was so scared, I laughed at him many times in the bathroom. We setup a plan that he go to his short bat form, Mini Shinigami, and attack Tori while I run off. Why is that? Bat told me that Tori doesn't like humans, and said that she's after me anyways, which I thought was great. Well, after laughing so much at Bat being in his Mini Shinigami form, we did our little plan. Only problem is, whenever I opened the door and began to run off, Bat yelled at me to stop. I stopped and he said no one's here. I thought that was pretty scary, so I went back inside the lab with Bat. Dragon and Mitch work pretty fast and hard, heh heh. The time we came back in, they already had a skeleton made for Sindy. Bat went to the bathroom to puke again, seeing the skeleton, while I made comments that it needed a black cloak and a scythe for it to become the Grim Reaper. Mitch showed me the brain, and I soon ran to the bathroom as well to puke again. Ah… what do ya expect? We both went back inside the lab and watched as they did some more work. Bat and I became assissants for Dragon and Mitch. Lucky me, I got to hold the skin, while Bat got to hold some hair from Kitty. After both of them needed what they needed from us, we both ran to the bathroom and washed our hands.

Shit, gotta go, byes!

~Duo

__


End file.
